Shopping With Alice
by AngelusAeturne
Summary: Bella/Jasper fanfic! Alice takes Bella and Jasper shopping and leaves them alone for a while. What things will occur? ONESHOT, For Butterfly4eva
1. Discovered

**Hi people! This is my first Twilight fanfic! I really hope you like it! It's a Bella/Jasper oneshot so if you don't like it, sorry! This is for Sheridan, or Butterfly4eva as she goes by on here- you might see this crop up in her next chapter of Who Knew?**

**I personally find Bella and Jasper to be my guilty pleasure pairings. Better than chocolate :P**

**Anyways, review! I could use the constructive criticism :D**

**Rhi x**

**On with the show!**

Shopping With Alice

In a _dressing room_. They were in a public dressing room, at a communal, heaving _public _mall, and Bella had Jasper pinned against the dull beige wall in a way that was anything but innocent. Bella's deep brown eyes were sparkling with almost childish mischievousness, but no, there was _nothing _childish about what they were doing. To the untrained eye, it might have appeared that they were fighting; they scrabbled and bit and _clawed_ at one another like savage animals, but no, they weren't fighting; not even in the loosest sense of the word. Jasper stopped struggling when he finished reading the sign, and then without any warning whatsoever, Bella was licking down his pale, bite-mark ridden neck, her fingers teasing the open fly of Jaspers tight, dark blue designer skinnys. She dipped her fingers below the dangerously low waistband, rubbing soft, smooth fingertips against the hard pale skin _there_, and Jasper swore he could feel something bursting behind his eyes in the most pleasurable way. He gripped the front of Bella's black tank top, pulling her closer and crashing their lips together.

If Bella had held herself back, they might have been able to get out the mall and find somewhere less… _public_ to finish, but then Jasper grunted in that appreciative way of his and to Bella, that was the equivalent of her name being screamed at the top of her lovers lungs, the swollen nub in between her legs throbbing with desireand there was no way in hell that they were going anywhere _now_. Still, this was just a little bit too risky, wasn't it? What if Alice saw what the two of them were doing? Thank Carlisle she went off to find Bella a dress for the party. But, oh god, the fact that they could be seen or discovered by shop assistants at any moment just heightened the heart-pounding experience, combining it with more fear and excitement than Bella had felt since that time in the shower at the Cullen's house when they were nearly discovered by Edward. It was absolutely exhilarating, and she just couldn't seem to _ever_ get enough.

"Hurry up, Bells, I'm getting old here," Jasper whispered with that oh so sexy smile of his plastered on his face, lacing the fingers of one hand into Bella's messy chestnut hair and tugging impatiently yet lovingly; his other hand upon the supple mound of flesh, just hidden behind the thin fabric of Bella's top, his thumb brushing against a hardened nipple.

Jasper didn't like having sex in public places. As much as he hated to admit it, he was rather loud during sex, and he definitely didn't want anyone other than Bella hearing him. Hell, he'd even considered making Bella plug her ears a few times; it was embarrassing and inappropriate of a vampire like himself to be so verbal when making love to the stunning woman in front of him.

But _fuck_− Bella sunk her teeth into the alabaster skin of Jasper's exposed collarbone, her fingers brushing ever so lightly against the inside of his defined, denim-clad thighs, over the short teeth of his unzipped zipper, and felt Jaspers painfully constricted cock _pound_ in response− for a woman with barely any experience in this department, Bells was _good. _

"Your getting old huh? Rue the day that Jasper Whitlock, the sexiest vampire alive, gets old. And don't tell me what to do," her tongue darted out to lick at his hardening nipple, and he sucked in his breath, "I'm in charge here."

"Your wish is my command. However, as a former officer, I order you to take my jeans off, I might break them." Jasper elaborated, wiggling uncomfortably and trying in vain to push the trousers past his slim hips.

"Oh. Sorry." Bella blushed furiously, averting her eyes from his pained face as she slipped her fingers into the overly tight waistband of the Levi jeans and forcefully (for a human) jerked them over her lover's hips and thighs, his confined cock finally springing free; sighing in relief, and then hissing out in pleasure as Bella lightly flicked the head of his penis. Bella smiled at him, and pulled back slightly, moving to slip the designer top (a present from Alice) over her head.

"Leave it on," Jas demanded hoarsely. She gave him a curious look, but respected his wishes, fixing the black fabric and leaning in for another kiss. Pressing herself against his bare chest, Bella's hardened nipples brushed against Jaspers, drawing a shaky grunt from his shiny pale lips. Bella could feel Jasper's hands moving down her own hips, aiming to remove her own jeans completely. Bella followed Jaspers's descent with her owns hands, stopping the blonde by gripping his pale wrists meaningfully. She stared directly into Jaspers intense, normally honey coloured eyes, now black with passion and her tongue flicked out to moisten his chapped lips.

"Not here," she whispered, and before Jasper could protest she crushed their lips together in another desperate kiss.

"Lets go home."

"I was thinking we could finish off here," Jasper said, forgetting his fears of having public sex- being with Bella, especially THIS Bella, made him forget about all his worries.

"Jeans- mine- off- now," Bella mumbled incoherently into Jasper's neck, rubbing her still denim-clad hips against Jasper's bare erection to further clarify her meaning. Jasper gasped, nodded, and moved his hands down, momentarily struggling with the button on the human's jeans before it popped open, and then the zipper was down and her jeans were gathered around her ankles, and then her lacy boy shorts too.

The feeling of absolute gratification when they finally touched was something that never ceased to amaze Jasper and Bella. Their hearts skipped a beat- or Jaspers would have restarted itself if it were able too, wonderful shocks ran up and down their spines, and every thought was wiped from their minds, except one; _more. _

Bella shoved a shocked Jasper back against the wall, his body connecting fully and with a loud _thump. _They were worried for a millisecond that someone would hear them, but when Bella's hand was wrapped around his cock and her smooth hands were gliding and _tugging _and Jasper wasn't worried about anything anymore; nothing but finishing what Bella had started. His hips jerked and bucked, trying to bring Bells closer, trying to push her away, trying to do _anything_ that would just give him that sensation again. O_h fuck it, as long as I'm going to cheat on Alice I might as well do it properly. _

Jasper flipped them around and aligned their bodies, shoving Bella's bare ass against the wall as he ground their hips together, thrusting with abandon and not caring if anyone heard the strange thumps or the frenzied pants or the pleasured grunts and sighs and moans. As long as he could make Bella's abnormally beautiful face look like that again, and _fuck− _he placed his hand at Bella's hot, wet centre, bringing his fingers to the swollen nub of flesh and started to rub furiously, occasionally squeezing or pinching− Bella's eyes were shut _tight_, her brows furrowed, biting her full bottom lip to keep from making any noise.

"Scream for me, Bella." Jasper whispered this into her ear, wondering if Dominant Bella would be pissed at him later for his cliché dirty talk. Right now he really didn't care, because she was biting his lip even harder, and she'd brought her own hand down and placed it around Jasper's cold, granite manhood, moving her hand at a more rapid pace; it felt fucking _good. _So much so that Jasper probably would have collapsed from wobbly knees and light-headedness if he hadn't been leaning against Bella so heavily.

Their movement was constricted by the clothes they were still wearing, and all they could really do was buck their hips in time with the frenzied movement of their hands. But oh, the feeling of denim rubbing against their thighs was so gratifying of an advantage that it nearly made up for all of the other disadvantages all on its own. Friction was a wonderful, wonderful thing.

"B- bella," Jasper panted, "faster."

Bella nodded shakily, increasing the pace and also sliding her thumb over the tip of Jasper's cock, swirling the pre-cum around the slit with her thumb pad and then spreading it along the length for extra lubrication. Jasper called out when Bella's freshly manicured nails slid lightly down his erection, and he could feel his toes curling of their own volition. It was so good, _too_ good; he felt like he was about to explode. Bella turned them again and moved closer, grinding Jasper into the wall with their hands still between them, her fingers still curling around Jasper's enormous erection and giving it an extra hard tug, his nails scraping from the base to the tip and then _squeezing_−

"Bella!" Jasper yelled, his entire body arching against her as he came and came, his cock spurting over his own stomach and Bella's pale hand, swearing under his breath at the intensity of it all. When Jasper came back to awareness, Bella was still moving against him, using her own hand to finish herself off, and _oh god,_ Jasper had to close his eyes again because that was just too much; an aftershock of orgasmic euphoria sparked through him from that image alone, and he slumped against the wall, too spent to do anything but listen to Bella as she moaned, and screamed, and gasped Jasper's name quietly before her own cum came running down her legs in a burst, her orgasm rocking her body.

"F-fuck," Bella panted, stabilizing herself by placing her sweaty palms against the dressing room wall. Jasper grunted, and nodded in agreement, still feeling much too raw from his orgasm to form coherent words. Bella chuckled at the speechless Jasper, craned her neck and tilted her head to the side, pressing their lips together in a softer kiss than the ones they'd shared before. Bella opened her mouth and Jasper's icy, sweet tongue slid inside, twisted around Bella's tongue and drew a moan from her dry throat. It felt so _good, _but they were feeling much too sticky to be able to enjoy it properly.

"Mm!" Bella murmured urgently into Jasper's mouth. Abruptly, she broke the kiss and directed Jasper's gaze to his soiled stomach, eyebrows raised.

Sliding to her knees, Bella glanced up at Jasper momentarily before she began dragging her tongue along Jasper's stomach in long, slow strokes, leisurely lapping up the drying fluids. Jasper shivered, blinking in surprise as he watched Bella clean him- Alice had never done that before, and then sucked his own hands clean as well. She stood and took Jasper's hand in his, bringing the fingertips to his lips and licking up any trace of cum that might have been clinging to them without a second thought. Jasper watched her in awe; Bella could be really fucking sexy when she wanted to be. No, strike that- all the time.

Letting the arm drop to Jasper's side, she moved off of him and pulled her underwear and jeans back up where they belonged. Zipping them and buttoning them closed, she pulled her tank top down over her jeans and straightened her hair.

"That was pretty kinky, huh?" Jasper said finally, smiling that goofy, overexcited smile of his that Bella was sure only he would ever manage to pull off.

"I'm never going shopping with you ever again," Bella said lightly, narrowing her eyes in mock anger at Jasper.

"What? But Bella!" Jasper whined, his fingers trailing absentmindedly down her pale sides as he leaned closer, chilly breaths ghosting against Bella's neck. Bella swallowed, and, making up her mind to restore her dignity and feeling guilt towards her best friend, her lovers wife, pushed Jasper back as forcefully as she could. This, to say, was hardly anything.

"I love you Bella, never doubt that."

Bella sighed and laid her head upon Jaspers chest.

"I love you too, with all my heart. I'm sorry for what I said the other day. I really do love you, Jas."

Suddenly the door burst open. Standing there was a small form in the shape of Alice, holding a beautiful dark blue dress and matching shoes but with a face so heartbroken it was almost excruciating to look at as she took in the sight before her.

"What the hell is this?"

**Review! **

**Rhi x**


	2. Back To The Beginning

**Right. **

**After so many people PMing me and telling me to make this into an actual story about a tantric love affair between Jasper and Bella, I decided that I agree with them, helped also by the fact that all my friends who read this loved it and screamed at me to carry it on. One even threatened to bite me. And she did. It hurt. So yeah, here is the next chapter of Shopping With Alice.**

**For Sam Musselwhite, one of my dearest friendies and a very persuasive person. Without her, Rhianne, Aimee and Kailey, there would be no extra chapters. **

**(lol Sam XD "**Waheyy ;) Sexy. Lovee it Rhiannon. I WANT MOREE.x"**)** **Thanks for the review hun! Ginger biscuits will be given to u in maths. If I remember.**

_**Dracosgirl292**__**- I'm sorry that you didn't like the pairing, but it says what it is in the very first words in the summary! Didn't you bother to read that?**_

_**vampdragon87**__**- Just wait till you read this chapter!**_

_**Cullensroxmysox- I know. I hated doing that to Alice but it was part of the plot and is a great way to carry this on for a full length story!**_

_**Nesrine**__**- ahaa! Beat you to it! But ah well, carry on. Ill read it :P**_

_**thefiretree**__**- Thanks so much! Your review made me laugh so much- Bella and Jasper are BRILLIANT together! And therefore, here it is! Another chapter!**_

_**killparanoia**__**- thanks!  
**_

_**ilovemyjasperbaby**__**- lmao! I don't want you to die! Your funny! And I hope you're reading this, or im talking to myself… which would be very sad **__****__** :D**_

_**Sheena Is A Punk Rocker**__**- totally agree **__****_

_**London Rose**__**- Thanks for the chocolate! Its my fave :D**_

_**saphira341**__**- Thanks :D**_

_**MicheLLen**__**- Glad u liked it :D**_

_**pmkatter**__**- more coming! In both senses lol :D**_

_**buggie21**__**- Read on for an answer to your review **__****_

**Thank you all! **

**So yeah! On with it!**

**

* * *

**

The duo looked down at Alice with shock in their eyes.

"Alice, we swear, its not what it looks like."

"Oh, so you didn't just have sex with my HUSBAND and confess your love for each other? Well, guess what, Bella? I saw everything. I cannot believe that you would do this to me. After everything I did when Edward broke up with you, you throw it back in my face by having SEX with my husband. My soulmate."

The usually happy pixie was staring transfixed at the green and orange flecked vinyl flooring of the christened dressing room, her hair seemed to match her melancholy mood; her generally vibrant spikes were drooping down, covering her tiny face with wisps of black hair.

"When did this start?"

"Two months ago. We're so sorry, Al, we didn't want you to find out."

"Oh, and I suppose that makes it all better, does it? 'We didn't want you to find out.' Well guess what? I did. And I want an explanation. Now."

So that's how, not ten minutes later, they were sitting at a mahogany table in Starbucks, Bella and Jasper on one side and Alice on the other, who was staring the cheating couple with no emotion in her eyes whatsoever, a fact that deeply troubled Jasper.

"So tell me then. How did you two get together? And I want details. I want to know exactly how you cheated on me. It will make me hate you less than I do right now."

"Okay. Fine. If it will make you feel better, we'll have to start from the beginning. All we ask of you is that you listen," Bella said, looking down at Alice warily, as if the tiny pixie was about to erupt like Pompeii and begin to spew out her anger at the guilty pair. Not that they didn't deserve it, but Alice was fucking scary when she was fuming.

Taking in deep breaths, Jasper and Bella looked at each other before reliving distant, and somewhat painful memories.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up early that morning and already things felt wrong. Completely wrong. I didn't wake up to the customary arctic arms that were usually there. I sat up to wipe the sleep out of my eyes. The more I thought about this the more that I realized it had been happening rather a lot lately. I figured that something had come up back home and Edward would return in a minute. So taking advantage of being alone, I grabbed my bag of toiletries and ran down the hall to take a shower.

When I got to the bathroom I looked in the mirror. My hair was hideously chaotic that particular morning and ran a brush through the tangled mane before I jumped in the steaming shower.

After my shower I went and put clothes on and proceeded down stairs to get some breakfast. Just as I was about to put the bacon in the pan I heard the one voice that I was waiting to hear.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Edward asked. I could tell that something wasn't right by the tone of his voice. I turned around to answer too see if I could see what it was in his eyes but he had his stupid mask in place.

"Alright I suppose, but I hate waking up in the morning without you there."

"Sorry, there was something I needed to do back home."

"Oh. Okay." I went back to my bacon that was sizzling and popping in the pan, the smell of it making my mouth water. When I was almost finished eating, Edward asked if we could go to his house because he had something he wanted to talk to me about. The gaping hole in my heart tore itself open once again and began aching. The only rational thing that I could do was nod my head. He picked me up and put me on his back and ran in the direction of the Cullen's house.

The whole time that Edward was running, we were both silent. I was caught up in trying to convince myself that things were okay and he just wanted to talk to me about something small, like going hunting and he was leaving me with Alice again. But why would he take me to his just for that? Alice usually came to Charlie's.

When his house came into view he put me down and took my hand in his as he led me to the living room.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They're around, they're just trying to give us some time alone."

We sat down on the couch but instead of him pulling me onto his lap like he normally would, he sat facing me so that he could see my face. What ever it was that he wanted to talk about I could tell that he wanted to see my full reaction.

"Bella, you know that I love you, right?"

Shit, was my first thought. I've heard this before. The only reaction to this I could give him was a slight head nod, biting my bottom lip in concern.

"Bella, there is no easy way to say this but I'm going to try and do it while doing it as quickly and simply as possible. I have fallen in love with someone else."

"Who is she?"

This very obviously startled Edward, who must have thought I would immediately break down. Beg him to stay with me. To love me. But I knew that in the back of my mind, I knew this. It explained a lot- his absence in the morning; his restricted, almost hesitative kisses he rarely gave me anymore. It seemed fitting that he didn't love me anymore.

"Tanya. Of the Denali coven."

It was at that moment when my world came crashing down around me. I wouldn't have minded nearly as much if it was some random whore that Edward just met and was seduced by, but it was Tanya. She was everything that I could not be. Beautiful. Strong. Able to keep up with Edward. Not the clumsy, stupid, breakable human that I was. Very suddenly I was overcome with a wave of depression, hurt and sadness that was the worst I have ever felt, worse than the last time he left me. I wondered for a short amount of time where the amplified angst had come from until I heard a crash from upstairs, quickly followed by Jasper running down the stairs with Alice on his heals.

'Why Edward? Why? How could you do this to us, tear our family apart once again. Did you not get enough after the last time? Esme was distraught, so upset that it almost caused her and Carlisle's marriage to break apart. Even Rosalie was upset and she didn't even LIKE Bella back then! Just as she begins to warm up to her, you have to ruin it all!" Jasper was screaming at Edward, taking a defensive stance like he was about to attack. Then he pounced on Edward, sounding like two boulders had been smashed together. Snarling and snapping sounds tore at the air around us whilst Alice caught me up in a tight grip.

"Oh god, Alice. Why Tanya? He could have anyone yet it was Tanya!" It came out in a gut-wrenched sob. She looked up at me with a look of pure sorrow and despair. I could tell that if she were human that she would be crying.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't even see this happening. I wish I could have stopped it- I-I-I really wish this wasn't happening."

Alice was cut of by a series of growls coming from Jasper and Edwards fight. At this, the rest of the family was in the room. Emmett was trying to break up the small battle with the help of Carlisle. To my surprise, Rose had joined us in a huge hug with Esme, who were both trying to calm the sobs that I could not control from racking through my body.

Emmett and Carlisle were finally able to break Jasper and Edward apart. Emmett had a hold of Jasper and was trying to calm him down while Carlisle had a hold of Edward and was just staring at him in disbelief.

"What happened here?" Carlisle demanded.

Edward stared off into space whilst Jasper just glared at his bronze-haired brother. Shuddering, I was glad that it was not me on the other end of that look, knowing fully well that he could project his anger out. Still sobbing, I was in no position to start trying to put words together to form a sentence. Finally it was Alice who spoke up.

"Edward was telling Bella about him and _Tanya_ and Jasper's emotions go out of control due to all of our emotions running on high. He then came down here and ended up in a fight with Edward while I was calming Bella."

She was cut off once again on her explanation by Carlisle. After she had stopped talking I herd Jasper say something to low for me to hear to Emmett, who still held his arms behind his back. Emmett then cautiously released Jasper, who walked over to where us four girls were standing.

"Bella, I can feel your emotions, so I'm not going to ask if you're okay. Come away with me for a while so that we can work through this mess. We'll tell Charlie that you and Alice are having a long sleepover, but I think we need to get you away from this for a while. Especially since Tanya will be here in tomorrow."

"Sure. Um, yeah…Okay."

"I'm coming with you. Someone is going to need to look after her while you hunt. Speaking of which, you need to hunt now. Why don't I take Bella upstairs to pack while you go hunt and meet us outside in 2 hours." Alice said in her musical voice. Jasper thought about this for a moment then gave her a quick nod. Before I knew if I was being carried up to Alice's overly pink bedroom with Esme and Rosalie close behind.

"Honey, you're a very strong girl- You'll be fine, I know you will be. Especially with Alice and Jasper. I will take care of Charlie and you spend all the time you need. We aren't going to leave and we will help you through this as much as we can."

No sooner that Alice put me on the ground, Esme had her arms wrapped around me in a surprisingly warm, motherly hug, just like the ones Renee used to give me. Emmet had come in by the time she put me down and told me how he was sorry for what had happened.

"I hope that you can get through this. If anyone can help you it's Jasper." He said with a child-like, friendly grin.

After we packed all of the new clothes that Rose and Alice bought for me in our last shopping trip to Seattle, I quickly climbed into Jasper's dark grey back seat and without looking back, they drove off down the long, green driveway to god knows where.

That was up to Alice.

**Review! It makes me happy and therefore in the mood to write more!**

**Annon x**


End file.
